liburan
by Katzura Ryukomi
Summary: hari ini liburaaaan!


**LIBURAN**

**Disclaimer : yoshihiro togashi**

**Genre : **humor/friendship

**Warning :** jelek, gaje, kere (dikata orang *plakk*),aneh dan pokoknya ancur *ditinju

**Summary :** disini gon dkk sudah damai dengan genei ryodan. Yey! *ditendang* mereka akan berlibur ke pantai.

**Don't like, don't read!**

Disuatu pagi yang cerah, gon dkk dan para genei ryodan sedang sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan untuk berlibur kepantai.

Kurapika dan para anggota perempuan genei ryodan sedang arisan eh! Maksudnya masak makanan untuk bekal.

Sedangkan yang lainnya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke pantai.

"nah,sekarang semuanya sudah siap!" kata leorio dengan wajah puas.

"aduh! Ane encok neh!" kata hisoka.

"woi! Ente kan masih muda! Masa nyiapin begitu doank sampe encok!" leorio menyindir hisoka.

"wet! Tamfang ente lebih ancur begitu!" hisoka berapi-api (kebakaran donk *plakk*)

"kenapa jadi kayak orang arab begitu?" gon kebingungan.

"tau tuh! Dasar aneh!" kata killua dengan santai.

"kapan perginya kalau berantem terus?" tanya neon.

"lho! Lho! Yang mulai kan leorio duluan!" kata hisoka ngambek (kayak anak kecil aja *ditendang*)

"enak aja loe!" leorio sewot (biasalah pembawa minyak eh! Salah! Maksudnya pembawa masalah *dilempar*)

**XXX**

Nyelak dikit ya! Ivon si author gaje mau ceramah sebentar! *disiram

"woi! Author gaje! Pake nyelak segala! Kapan ceritanya!" audience demo.

"yeee! Tunggu ngapa!" author marah.

"lah! Ngapa jadi loe yang marah!" tanya audience.

"wiih! Asek nih! Ngeliatin author ama audience berantem" kata hisoka.

"betul" leorio ikutan nontonin author ama audience sambil makan pop corn (tulisannya gimana dah? *ditampar*)

"au ah gelap!" author nyerah.

"gak gelap seh!" audience nyeletuk.

"disini gelap coy! Orang sekarang jam 8 malam." Author sewot

Lah! Kapan ceritanya ini mah! Yah...mendingan gak usah banyak bacot lagi, ayo kita mulai ceritanya

Yah daripada ngeliat muka author yang aneh itu. Eh! Kenapa ivon jadi banyak bacot ya?

Tau lah ivon kan gaje orang-or... (ivon diikat sama genei ryodan dan dilempar ke tong sampah)

**XXX**

"ayo kita pergi!" ajak kurapika.

"ia nih! Kenapa kita gak pergi-pergi ya!" tanya machi.

"udahlah ayo!" kuroro langsung membawa koper ke dalam mobil.

Lalu, mereka kesana dalam waktu 2 jam kurang 15 menit (lama apa gak tuh ya? Dasar author bloon *ditendang*)

"wah! Sampai juga!" gon kegirangan.

"indahnyaaa!" neon terkagum-kagum.

"kita menginap di penginapan itu saja!" kata shalnark menunjuk penginapan yang ada di seberang jalan.

"baiklah" kata kuroro.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam penginapan itu..

"hmmm...penginapan ini bagus juga!" kata nabunaga.

"ia, pelayanan nya juga bagus." Kata shalnark.

"hei! Kenapa kalian malah mengomentari penginapan ini?" tanya killua bingung.

"tau nih! Mendingan ganti baju!" kata hisoka yang tiba-tiba disamping shalnark.

"eh! Kapan kau kesini hiso?" tanya shalnark.

"baru saja" jawab hisoka santai.

"lagi pula ganti baju untuk apa?" tanya phinks

"mau jadi bencong" jawab kuroro.

"jadi bencong?" phinks kebingungan.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kita kan mau berenang!" leorio marah.

"oh! Ia ya! Aku lupa!" phinks menepuk jidatnya.

Semuanya hanya bengong menatap phinks lalu semuanya jatuh bersama-sama...

"udahlah! Ayo kita ganti baju" ajak machi.

Mereka pun ganti baju, lalu selesai (waduh! Cepet amat! *plakk*)

"waaaah! Pantainya bagus!" gon terkagum-kagum.

"hahaha kau senang gon?" tanya kurapika.

"ia!"

"ayo kita main gon!" ajak killua.

"ayo!"

"haha mereka sepertinya sangat senang ya!" kata leorio.

"dasar anak kecil" kata hisoka.

"aku mau juga mau berenang ah!" kata neon.

"aku juga!" shizuku menyusul.

"aku juga deh!" machi ikut-ikutan.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang hingga puas, dan saat jam 5 sore mereka kembali ke penginapan...

"ah! Habis berenang dingin!" kata killua

"ia. Brrrr" gon kedinginan.

"aku mau tidur ah" leorio pergi ke kamar.

"aku juga, besok kita mau pulang kan?" kata gon.

"ia, sepertinya cepat sekali ya?" kuroro berbicara dengan santainya.

"betul, yah..tapi ayo kita tidur" ajak kurapika.

Akhirnya mereka tidur...

**END**

Ahoi! Bagaimana ceritanya? Gaje? Ancur? Apa gimana? *plakk

Ivon dapet nilai jelek pas ulangan, makanya jarang maen (curhat! *di tendang*)

Tapi,untung aja ni cerita selesai juga.

Biasanya ivon udah nulis panjang-panjang abis tu di hapus lagi hahahahahaha *dibunuh

Yah...tapi, arigatou gozaisimasu buat para reader yang udah mau baca..!

**Please Reviews**


End file.
